There are a variety of systems presently available which are aimed at providing a person touring a city, a museum, or the like with information provided with cutting-edge technology, state-of-the-art electronics and audio-visual equipment. Examples of such systems typically include a receiver which receives a signal depending on where in the museum or the like the person is located. Depending on the location of the person, an audio/video recording is played or written information is provided which is relevant to his/her location.
Available systems are designed to overcome the need for having a personal guide in the museum or on the site. However, these systems are typically designed to cater to the needs of a one type of a visitor. Organizations with in-depth or scholarly content are less accessible to the majority of people in the public and children. Most of the cases, the experience is not designed for children's attention span. In addition, the information provided by these available interactive systems is either too complex or they do not allow the experience to be structured according to the needs, wants, interests, and backgrounds of the visitors. Furthermore, these available systems do not optimize the number of visitors in each location, section, room, hall, area, or the like on the site to prevent crowding. The present invention seeks to address this.